


Prey

by angelsdee327



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Rutting, implied dubious consent, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdee327/pseuds/angelsdee327
Summary: The reader comes into a sudden heat and finds herself on the run from a rutting Daryl Dixon.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time when the prison was home, and I messed with the timeline so that the group was there longer than they were. To be honest, I’ve never been real sure how much time passes in TWD. 
> 
> Also, this is actually my 2nd fic in this fandom but I haven't posted the first yet because it is multi-chaptered and I like to have a few written before I begin to post. I guess I just want to see what kind of reception I'll receive with this one.

It is so hot and humid out here and the burning cramps in my abdomen aren’t helping me in slightest but I’ve got to keep running. He’s right behind me and gaining ground fast.

 

My heat kicked in full-force this morning. Yay me! I cannot begin to tell you how inconvenient it is to have a heat or rut during the zombie apocalypse. Fucking fun times.

 

As crappy as I feel, I keep pressing onward through the woods; tree limbs scratching and roots trying to impede my progress. It’s like nature is trying to fuck me over here. I guess that is an apt analogy since I’m a damn Omega on the run from a horny Alpha.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

For those that don’t know, here is a little biology lesson on the wonderful world of Alphas and Omegas.

 

Omegas go into heat and turn Alphas into runners; not Walkers, horny as fuck runners and what they want is to bury their cock in you and fuck until their knot swells up inside of you. If you’re mated then it is not a problem unless you don’t want to risk getting pupped. If you’re not mated then there is the chance you’ll be claimed by force.

 

Alphas in rut have a single-minded focus which I mentioned just a second ago and; if they are unmated, they will claim you with a bite when they knot you. It ties you together forever.

 

We had a few attempts of forced matings in the beginning. Don’t get me wrong; these men aren’t bad but yes, they technically tried to rape these women. An Omega gripped by her heat craves an Alpha’s knot; it is the only thing that will sate the fever in her body, the ache in her pussy. Oh she’ll beg him for his knot but she can’t help it anymore than an Alpha’s drive to knot her. It is built into our genetic makeup. We want it; or eventually want it, and they just want to give it.

 

When all is said and done, the heat fades and his rut ends, but the Omega will have still wanted to choose who she’d mate, and the Alpha is proud to have claimed her whether she wanted him or not. It is a strange mindset. I’ll try to make it clearer.

 

On any other day, some Alphas wouldn’t dream of forcing a claim on an Omega except when his rut hits. I say some Alphas because clearly there are horrible men in the world that wouldn’t think twice about raping a woman, even a mated one. We have good men in our community but during those few days of rut, they are driven purely by instinct and won’t regret it afterwards. They will keep their new mate and care for her and their pups till the end of time. That is their purpose in life, after all.

 

Omegas would love to pick their Alpha; the mate they’ll spend the rest of their lives with and most do. When they go into heat, there are a few clear hours when they seek safety from unwanted matings but once they reach the point of full-blown heat, they’ll drop to their knees and present themselves to any unmated Alpha, begging for their knot to make the pain go away. When our heat subsides, there might be regret if it wasn’t the man she wanted, there might be sadness and trauma if she didn’t want a mate at all or she might be happy. No matter the outcome, it is for life so she has to live with it.

 

Sucks, I know. Like women don’t have enough to deal with, right?

 

Rick and Hershel came up with a plan to handle heats and ruts when we took over the prison. It was a stroke of genius on their part and pure luck on ours that we made a prison into our new home. Usually when an Omega’s heat or an Alpha’s rut hit, they would move to another block in the prison or have a Beta lock them in a cell. It was our group’s solution to keep us safe from unmated Alphas but what can I say – the thought of being caged makes me itch.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

I was out in the garden tending to our crops before sunrise when I felt the first real cramp; less than an hour later and I was doubled over in pain. Seconds after that, I scented him – an Alpha in rut was nearby and cutting me off from the prison. I’d never make it by him in my condition so I dropped everything and ran for the fence.

 

So yeah, not exactly a brilliant idea for an Omega in heat to be outside the safety of the fences but I fooled myself into thinking I can hold my own against a Walker. Pfft! Yeah, right! When I’m not in my heat cycle, I can hunt, track and kill Walkers with the best of them. Not now though. My fever is making my limbs weak and the pain in my abdomen is damn near unbearable.

 

A fucking Walker could probably outrun me right now – like literally run laps around me before it ate me for breakfast. Actually it could probably beat me at a thumb war. Fuck my life!

 

I hear a growl behind me and I know it’s him. He’s close and has one thing on his mind – fucking me until his knot fills out and locks us together. He’ll breed me and there is no stopping it. Suppressants and contraceptives ran out a long time ago.

 

The subtle wind shifts and I’m struck damn near blind. Fuck, I can smell him and his scent makes me weaker to the point that I stumble and almost fall. By the time I right myself on my feet, a pair of arms wrap around my midsection, pulling me into his chest while we fall to the ground from the force that he threw himself at me. He spins us as we fall, landing on his back, taking the brunt of the impact.

 

I fight weakly against his hold; incapable of getting free. He slides me off his chest and rolls on top of me, and I knew who it was before I opened my eyes. There he is – Daryl Dixon – the one man capable of tracking me even if I wasn’t putting off enough heat pheromones to tickle the nose of every Alpha within a few miles.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

From the moment we met, this man had been able to find me no matter how far out I went to hunt. I’d turn around or look over my shoulder and there he was; always downwind so that he wouldn’t give his presence away to my prey or me but I could always feel the weight of his dark blue gaze upon me. I always knew he was there, watching me.

 

Daryl Dixon was all Alpha, I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on him and he just continued to prove that every day. He didn’t preen or strut around like he was a proud stud as some Alphas tend to do but there was no doubt he was pure fucking Alpha.

 

He was quiet, withdrawn and most times downright cranky but we got along fine since I was the same way. For a long time he wouldn’t speak to me past a grunt or one syllable answers but we did start to hunt together. It was something we both loved and we were more in our element surrounded by nature.

 

I might be an Omega but I competed against him to see who the better provider for our group was. Sometimes I won, sometimes he won and needless to say our community was well-fed because of it. We ate our meals together, went on runs together, patrolled together, hunted together and sat in quiet contemplation together.

 

Eventually I got Daryl to open up and talk to me. It wasn’t long after he lost his brother. I found him, comforted him and he finally unloaded a lifetime of pain within my arms. I was an orphan and Daryl had a bad upbringing but we survived our past and even thrived in the fucking zombie apocalypse!

 

We became true predators…

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

…except now I was his prey.

 

Now as I look up into those midnight blues, the color of his irises barely visible; his pupils blown wide open with lust and want, my quiet companion is nowhere in sight. This is his Alpha in its most primal form.

 

He pins my hands above my head in one of his; the other tracing down my side. I squirm beneath him when I feel his thumb graze the underside of my right breast before that hand drags down to my hip. I’m not going anywhere and we both know it but I still fight for freedom while my mind allows it.

 

“Where ya runnin’ off to, ‘Mega? You tryna run from me?” He pants hard into my face; his lungs heaving from the run and his rut. “You know ya can’t get away from me. I always find ya.” He grinds his hard cock against my crotch and my pussy just weeps from the stimulation. “You’re mine. Caught ya fair and square.”

 

“Daryl, please.” I cry; struggling to free my hands when his free one moves to unbutton my jeans.

 

“Hush up or you’ll get us both killed.” He rasps out in a gravelly tone.

 

The next thing I know he flips me on to my stomach, securing me in place with his knee in the center of my back which frees up his hands to strip off my boots and rip my jeans down my legs. In his frantic need to get my pants off, he somehow had the time to unbuckle his belt, undo his jeans and pushed them down past his ass because the next thing I felt was his raging erection slotting between my ass cheeks.

 

“Daryl…” I gasped when he shredded my shirt, tossing the scraps aside before his hand covered my mouth and he slipped two fingers into my cunt.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet ‘n tight, ‘Mega. You’re gonna feel so good wrapped ‘round my cock.” He crooked his fingers within me in a come hither motion and my cursed Omega instincts kicked in, jutting my ass back to give him better access to my pussy. “I’m gonna knot ya deep, baby, fill ya up with my pups.” He pumped his fingers in and out of me until my slick ran down over my clit and dripped into the grass beneath me.

 

“Daryl…” I could barely form his name at this point, losing myself to the fever and ache within me. He has me where he wants me and any second now…

 

“On your knees, ‘Mega.”

 

Yep, there it is. There’s this tone an Alpha gets in his voice that forces an Omega to comply with his demands. Daryl just used it and I’m fucked – or rather I’m about to get fucked.

 

He pulls his probing digits out and swats my ass with a stinging slap.

 

“Present yourself to me, ‘Mega. Give me what’s mine to take!”

 

I’m not going to lie; I rose up on my knees, my chest and shoulders resting on the grass and presented my pussy to him just like he demanded. I was completely gone. The pain in me too much to bear and I needed the aching void within me filled.

 

Tears flowed down the side of my face, my eyes barely capable of focusing on my hand beside my head when one of his strong hands gripped my hip. His free hand slapped the head of his cock against my clit a few times before guiding his thick length between my folds.

 

And that was all it took to reduce the great Daryl Dixon to his baser instincts.

 

The instant the head of his cock breached my outer lips; he moved his hand to my other hip and thrust balls deep inside of me.

 

Again, I’m not going to lie; I screamed bloody murder and Daryl had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep me from drawing in every Walker in the state with my wailing cries.

 

The man was thick, long and curved just right to not only fill me beyond capacity but hit every nerve inside my desperate pussy. And he was fucking me hard, so hard it hurt but I really didn’t give a shit right now. My Omega was in control and she wanted the good hard fuck that this Alpha was only too willing to give.

 

“This fucking pussy is mine, ya hear me?”

 

Yeah, I heard him but there was no way I could answer him. The lights were on but no one was home. Okay, someone was home but she was getting pounded into the ground by a high quality cock and didn’t care to answer.

 

“Fuck, baby, ya feel so good, gripping my dick like a vise.”

 

Who knew Daryl Dixon became a talker when he was fucking? It is like pulling teeth trying to get this man to speak a full sentence but let him sink his dick into you and he just won’t shut up.

 

I know I’m not a talker especially during a fuck. All I can focus on is the sheer bliss of his invading cock pushing against my cervix and the slap of his pelvis against my ass.

 

His left hand still silencing my screams, he slid his right from my hip to my pubic bone, his middle finger rubbing circles over my clit. The extra stimulation made me arch my back and thrust my ass out towards him even more. I seriously didn’t think that was possible without snapping my spine.

 

“Tha’s my ‘Mega. Such a good girl for me. Give me that pussy, darlin’. Let your Alpha take what’s his.” He grunted against my ear; his hips relentlessly driving that thick rod into my quivering center.

 

I swear I’m going to cum just from his dirty talk.

 

He’s so possessive; hunched over me with that hand practically cupping my mound and hips slapping nonstop against my ass.

 

“Ya feel that, darlin’? Tha’s my knot filling out.”

 

Fuck yes, I could feel that. It has already built up enough that I can feel the pressure of it on every inward stroke and it isn’t even fully inflated yet! The man is going to kill me with his knot. Hopefully it will deflate so he can pull out and save himself before I turn into a Walker. Death by Dixon knot! What a way to go.

 

He’s inflating quickly and fucking us towards the finish line; his hips and finger working double-time on my clit and pussy. I can hear myself keen against his palm when his knot slips in and out of me a few times, catching on my pussy on the way out. Another few thrusts and it won’t come out again. He’ll shove it as deep into me as he can to plug his seed close to my womb to ensure pregnancy.

 

“Fuck, little ‘Mega. I can feel my cock inside of you against my hand.” He pressed his palm a little harder against my lower abdomen and groaned loudly before he pinched my clit between his fingers, sending me over the edge. “Fuck, so tight!” He growled against my neck, forcing his knot as deep as he could before he threw his head back and clenched his teeth while he unloaded his cum within me.

 

The last thing I felt was the press of Daryl’s teeth against the joint of my neck and shoulder before I passed out.

 

When I came to, we were laying on our sides, Daryl’s chest plastered to my back, his hand rubbing circles over my abdomen and his cock still locked inside of my pussy. My head was so fuzzy but at least the damn fever has broken and that awful ache has been soothed for now.

 

“You’ve got my babies in here.” He mumbled proudly, still rubbing my abdomen and licking his claiming bite on my neck.

 

I began to cry…

 

…but it isn’t what you think.

 

You see, that claiming bite has been there for over two years now. Daryl claimed me as his mate more than two wonderful years ago and I chose him. I knew he was my Alpha from the beginning. It’s just a feeling destined mates get and I know he felt it too but it took a while for him to overcome his haunted past before he was comfortable enough to claim me.

 

This morning run through the woods, my attempt to evade him wasn’t because I was afraid of him. No, I wanted my mate to catch me, to make me his prey. We chose not to go into lockdown or separate blocks because we wanted to get pregnant…again. I gave him his first son a year and a half ago, and we decided it was time to add to our family.

 

“Remind me to tan your ass when we untie, mate.” He grumbled into my ear but I could tell he was smiling from the tone of his grumble. Yeah, I knew him that well that I could distinguish his grunts and grumbles between good or bad.

 

“Why, baby?” I whined; stretching like a cat against him and driving my ass back tight to his pelvis. He groaned and I grinned like I just got the cream – okay, technically I did, a lot of it too because he cums like a true stud.

 

“I don’t like ya leaving the fences. You’re vulnerable out here when you’re in heat. I’m vulnerable when we’re knotted. If a Walker came up on us now, I’d have a hell of a time fighting it off with ya hanging off of my knot. Ya have to stay inside the compound, darlin’. I need ya where it’s safe. I can’t lose ya, not ever.” He nuzzled his face into my hair, drawing in my scent and holding me protectively to his body.

 

“Daryl, we’re so loud we keep everyone up for days until my heat is over and the last time we did it out in the yard, I about died when Rick and Glenn found us tied together, passed out by the stables.” I pouted, looking up at him over my shoulder. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, Mr. Dixon. You’re just as insatiable as I am and you love to hear me scream. This is just as much your fault as it is mine.”

 

I am not even joking. We are two horny fuckers when my heat comes around. We’re loud and we do it often, keeping everyone up with our noise. Maggie and Glenn used to hold the “most irritating mated couple” award until Daryl took me as his mate. And Rick and Glenn always make sure to steer clear of wherever we were last seen so that they limit their near-death experiences by coming across Daryl’s naked mate - me.

 

Remember I said he’s possessive? That word is too tame. Way too fucking tame.

 

Daryl came to a few moments after they found us tied together in the yard and almost ripped his dick off trying to get them away from me. His knot was still fully inflated within me so when he jerked at the sight of Alphas near his mate, he jerked my body too. I cried out in pain; and who wouldn’t when their mate’s knot feels as big as a tennis ball inside of you, and that was the only thing that calmed him down but then he felt like shit for hurting me.

 

It took a lot of talking to make him realize that our mating is actually more forceful than the little tug that he gave me, and the only reason I cried out in pain was because we’d been going at it for hours and I was already sore. I repeat – the size of a tennis ball and he uses that big cock of his like a jackhammer. Sore is a pretty tame word too.

 

Where was I? It is too easy to get lost when you think about your mate fucking you senseless; no wonder I got off-track. Oh right! I was talking about how possessive my mate is.

 

We had another instance when we decided to skip a heat after our first child was born. We wanted time to raise our little one before the next one was on the way so when my next heat came, I was moved to another block while Daryl was out hunting. When he returned and scented me in the air, well he went complete caveman on everyone when he couldn’t find me.

 

It took several men getting their asses handed to them before Maggie stepped up to stop the bloodshed, and told him she’d take him to me. When Carol called me to the visitor’s room, I entered to find my mate standing on the other side of the glass looking panicked yet extremely dangerous.

 

He was pacing the small room; his eyes glued to the glass and his breath coming in harsh pants until he saw me. We moved to the glass divider like attracting magnets and my fierce mate broke down. He got so freaked out when he scented me and couldn’t find me that he lashed out at everyone but now that I stood before him, he let the walls crumble and showed just how terrified he actually was.

 

“Thought some other Alpha took ya away from me.” He shuddered; lowering his tear-filled eyes to the table on his side.

 

“Hey.” I tapped on the glass, smiling softly when he lifted his gaze to stare at me through his hair. “No one will ever take me away from you. They’d have to kill me first and I’m clearly more of a bad-ass than you are so it will never happen.” I smirked and managed to get a little snort out of him. “You’re stuck with me, Mr. Dixon.”

 

“Glad to hear it, Mrs. Dixon.” He smiled softly and seemed to remain calm as long as we were together.

 

Maggie saw it right away without me having to say a word. She offered to keep our little one, Tyler, for the night while Daryl slept on his side of the glass, and then she’d bring our son to him in the morning. And that was our routine for the next few days of my heat. Daryl watched me cry from the pain, beg for his knot, and sweat and shiver my way through my heat, lending what comfort he could through the glass divider.

 

He couldn’t sleep unless he was at least this close to me so he stayed and Maggie and Glenn kept our son at night and brought him to Daryl during the day. He watched Carol; who was the Beta that took care of our Omegas in heat, bring me meals and apply cold compresses to tend to my fever, and he ate and fed our son, never leaving my sight until it finally passed and I was released.

 

I decided during those few torturous days that I would never put Daryl through that kind of stress again. I’d lived my lifetime dealing with my heats but my mate couldn’t handle our separation after finally finding love and giving his heart away. I was the one in pain from fever and cramps but my Alpha was in agony and I would die before I saw him suffer like that again.

 

Nope, I didn’t care if Daryl knocked me up during every heat. We would not be parted like that ever again. My mate’s past might have finally been pulled to the surface and talked about; we grieved his lost childhood and horrible abuse at the hands of his father but his insecurities and fears would always be a part of him, and I would not be the cause of them emerging again.

 

So yes, I refused to be segregated into the Omega cell block anymore and I decided to give him a litter of children if that was what made him happy.

 

I sighed in contentment; placing my hand on top of his while he continued to rub circles over my womb. I knew I caught; I knew we had created another child that would be growing within me over the next few months. And I knew my mate would be holding me to his chest while I brought our next child into the world. He would have tears in his eyes and not care that everyone saw his uncharacteristic display of emotion when he held his newborn in his arms, and introduced him or her to our extended family.

 

“I love ya, mate.” He breathed out softly into my neck. “You’re mine and so is this.” He emphasized his point by stilling his hand on my womb while he curled his body protectively around me.

 

“I love you too, Alpha, and I’ll always be yours. We will always be yours.” I lifted my arm, cupped his cheek and turned my head to kiss his lips.

 

“Woman, my knot’s never gonna go down if ya keep that up, and I wanna get ya back inside the fences before I knot ya again.” He gave me a soft smile before I felt that nervous tension in his body. “I’ve gotta keep ya safe. Ya can’t be out here like this. I can’t…I can’t lose ya, not ever.”

 

“You won’t lose me, Alpha. I won’t ever leave you.” I palmed his cheek lovingly; peppering his face with soft kisses. When Daryl got overwhelmed, he needed comfort but he also needed to be reassured of his claim on me. “I’m sorry I worried you, Alpha. I won’t run outside the fences again when I’m in heat. I’m sorry; please forgive me, mate.”

 

“I forgive ya, darlin’. I love ya too much to ever be mad at ya. Just rest until my knot goes down and I’ll get us back to the prison before your next fever hits.” He kissed my forehead so very gently and let me snuggle back into his body before enfolding me within the safety of his embrace.

 

I was tired from the fever and our mating, and I guess I drifted off while we lay there in the soft grass because the next thing I was aware of was waking up wearing nothing but his shirt and being carried in his arms through the front gate; a grinning Rick sliding the gate closed behind us.

 

I didn’t care that everyone saw us like this. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his chest. I was almost positive that my ass was on display when his shirt rode up a bit while he carted me up the driveway but I couldn’t care less right now. I was in my Alpha’s arms; his baby growing in my womb, and all the while he was whispering that I was his; we were his, and he’d never let us go.

 

He was my Alpha. I was his Omega and what he said was true. I am his; heart, body and soul. We were both predators in this new world but I would always be his prey.


End file.
